She will be loved
by Kahoko.S
Summary: Si cet idiot de Kiba n'est pas capable de saisir la chance qu'il a, moi j'aimerais l'avoir. Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte, je veux te faire sentir belle.


Je m'efforce de comprendre, de saisir de quoi ils parlent mais rien n'y fait. Mon cerveau n'a saisit que la première phrase et depuis c'est le bug chaotique, erreur syntaxe, impossible de faire face à la réalité. Je réalise au bout de quelques minutes que je ne suis même plus avec Chôji et les autres, mes pieds m'entraînent ailleurs, là où je pourrais peut-être avoir une perte de mémoire courte: afin que j'oubli. Pourtant les mots enjoués de Kiba me reviennent sans cesse, comme un ordre répété inlassablement: Ino et moi on est ensemble... Comment une personne doit réagir lorsqu'elle apprend que celle qui rythme ces journées va désormais passer le plus clair de son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre? Que les perspectives d'un avenir en commun s'efface peu à peu.

_Tsh, je donne un coup de pied furieux dans un cailloux.

C'est ma faute, après tout à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais assez intéressant.

_Reine de beauté de seulement dix huit ans._

_Elle avait quelques soucis avec elle même._

Mais jamais rien de bien grave, des disputes courantes avec Sakura par exemple. Sauf que dès que ça devenait plus important, je n'étais jamais là, au fond peut-être que je m'arrangeais pour ne pas être là.

_Il était toujours là pour l'aider._

_Elle a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre._

Avec toutes ces fichus missions que l'Hokage me donnait, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu être là pour elle? Alors que le rôle du meilleur ami était attribué à Kiba, d'ailleurs comment fait-il pour être le meilleur ami d'Hinata, d'Ino et de Sakura à la fois? N'est-ce pas lui qui détient le record du plus grand nombre de fille en un mois? D'accord son adversaire était Lee sur ce coup, mais même. Je rentre dépité, prêt à recevoir les remontrances de ma mère qui doit certainement avoir quelque chose à me reprocher comme tout les jours. Pourtant personne n'est là, ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni en haut. Ce qui n'arrange en rien mon humeur, alors je vais remplir des rapports qui s'accumulent et qui sont réclamés par Tsunade à chaque mission.

La nuit tombait et, le dernier rapport effectué, je décidais de me faire un encas. Traînant des pieds jusque la cuisine je vis un mot accroché au frigo de l'écriture de ma mère:

**Shikamaru,**

**Nous passons l'après-midi chez les Yamanaka, ainsi que la soirée.**

**Rejoins-nous dès que tu es rentré.**

**Ps: Ne tarde pas trop, nous dînons là bas.**

M'insultant copieusement je jettais le mot à la corbeille et mis un pied devant l'autre en direction de la demeure des Yamanaka, une soirée avec elle m'aurait réjoui d'ordinaire mais au vu des circonstances...

_J'ai conduit durant des kilomètres et des kilomètres,_

_Et j'arrivais à ta porte._

Des rires et des brides de conversations me parvenaient de derrière cette fichu porte à laquelle je n'osais frapper. Mais elle, comme si elle savait, elle ouvre la porte et cri mon nom en riant et me serrant dans ses bras. Et je ne peux réprimer le sourire qui va resté collé à mes lèvres toute la soirée, alors je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille.

_Je t'ai eu si souvent mais de toutes façons,_

_J'en veux davantage._

Son père râle un peu, sur un ton léger juste pour nous presser un peu, et elle m'entraîne dans le salon où nos pères discutent tranquilement. J'en déduis rapidement que ma mère et la sienne sont à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

_ Alors Shikamaru où étais-tu? Ino nous a dit que vous n'aviez pas de mission aujourd'hui, nous t'attendions plus tôt !

_ Mon fils s'est-il enfin décidé à consacrer du temps aux filles ?

Je soupire et remercie intimement Neji et Shino de m'avoir appris à resté impassible et garder un masque calme face à toutes attaques susceptible de me faire bondir. Ino fait volte-face et part en cuisine, nouveau soupir de ma part, elle elle échappe à la discution en s'éclipsant mais c'est elle qui devrait être là à raconter son histoire avec Kiba.

_ Je faisais les rapports de missions pour Tsunade.

_ Profites donc un peu du temps de paix et de ta jeunesse, petit !

Ce fichu sourire idiot scotché à mes lèvres depuis mon arrivée ne voulait toujours pas disparaître même face à la remarque d'Inoichi. Ma mère arriva suivit d'Ino et de sa propre mère, le repas se déroula plutôt bien, enfin jusqu'a ce que Ino se lève de table en triturant ses doigts. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon puisque de un c'était ce que faisait Hinata lorsqu'elle était gênée et de deux ce n'était pas du tout son genre à elle d'être gênée.

_ Je... J'ai...

Elle bégaye, Ino ne bégaye pas. Pas en temps ordinaire, ça ne me rassure pas. D'ailleurs, en quel honneur nous sommes ici ?

_ Je sors avec Kiba Izunuka.

Deuxième gifles mental en une journée.

_ Depuis bientôt quatre mois.

Et une troisième, qu'on m'achève.

_ C'est merveilleux ma chérie! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

_ On a décidés aujourd'hui de rendre ça officiel.

Tandis que son père bougonne un peu sous les rires du mien qui le taquine, la mère d'Ino l'assaille de questions. Je remarque bien que ma mère me fixe depuis quelques minutes et ça a le don de m'agacer, puis elle cède à la curiosité et questionne aussi Ino. Heureusement la soirée se termine deux heures après, je suis soulagé parce qu'une boule c'est formé dans ma gorge et ne m'a pas quittée depuis l'annonce d'Ino. Étrangement je priais tout les seigneurs ninjas pour qu'elle n'ajoute pas un heureux "on va se fiancer".

Le chemin du retour jusqu'a la maison est silencieux, mes parents discutent à voix basse mais dans mon esprit c'est le vide. J'entendrais presque un vent glaciale en cette chaude soirée d'été. Je regagne ma chambre dans un silence religieux et m'allonge sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de passer par la case salle de bain juste avant.

Aujourd'hui ça fait un mois de plus, jour pour jour, et ils batifolent toujours. C'est bizarre comme ils ont eu un effet papillon, Naruto a remarqué Hinata et il ne la lâche plus au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Et depuis de retour d'une mission où Tenten a failli y laisser la vie Neji et elle et lui ne se quittent plus. Il ne manque plus que Sakura, et les kunoïchi de notre génération seront toutes casées. Malgré ça, peut-être est-ce dut au fait qu'il n'y est plus la possibilité d'un "nous", je me suis rapproché d'Ino, et maintenant c'est moi le meilleur ami. Étrangement ça me suffit.

Je vais dans le bureau de l'Hokage parce que Temari est arrivée de Suna aujourd'hui et comme toujours c'est moi qui resterait avec elle le temps de son séjour. Dans le couloir j'entends la porte claquer et Kiba en sort furibond, je n'y prête aucune attention. Si je suis plus proche d'Ino maintenant je suis plus éloigné que jamais dans mon amitié avec Kiba. Ils se disputent souvent: "caractères explosifs" me dit-elle à chaque fois qu'elle en pleure au téléphone. Alors j'ignore cet imbécile, et prends énormément sur moi pour éviter de le massacrer. Elle a besoin de moi comme ami alors je lui cacherais mes sentiments aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Tsunada m'explique vaguement ce que la Sunienne fait dans le coin, je l'écoute à moitié, plus personne ne me fait de remarque par rapport à mon état d'esprit. Je sais bien qu'ils ont tous comprit, mais je les ignorent aussi. En sortant j'accompagne Temari jusqu'à l'hôtel.

_ Enfin Shikamaru tu m'écoutes! éclate t-elle plutôt fort

Mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre, je médite sur Kiba.

_ Shika-chou !

Je tiques et arque un sourcil vers elle qui sourit triomphalement, de toute façon elle est arrivée. Je la salut et elle rentre en pestant contre moi tandis que je sourit de son attitude. Lorsque je rentre ma mère m'informe qu'Ino a chercher à me joindre toute la matinée pourtant lorsque je l'appelle je tombe immédiatement sur le répondeur. Au fond j'en suis heureux, son père a des tendances agressives. Ma mère me somme d'aller la voir, je n'en ai pas envie il s'est mit à pleuvoir dehors. Pourtant devant son air menaçant, et surtout la peine de privation de repas, je sors.

L'entrée m'ait refusé par Inoichi, ce que je trouve normal à la limite. Alors j'attends dehors, je vois de la lumière émanait de sa chambre. Je tente une nouvelle fois.

_ Shikamaru ?

_ Est-ce que je peux voir Ino ?

_ Je suis désolée mais eh, elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison dont bizarrement je sentais que l'accès me serait à nouveau refusé. Elle n'est pas là, termina-t-elle.

Puis la porte me claque au nez. Je lève les yeux vers sa fenêtre et voit le rideau bougé, pourquoi ne vient-elle pas?

Une journée passe et je vais matin, midi et soir devant chez elle. Une deuxième journée. Puis une troisième. Ne comprend-elle pas ? La quatrième journée je décide d'envoyer un de ses avions en papier ennuyeux qu'elle nous avait apprit, à Choji et moi, à faire lorsque nous étions simple genin attendant fermement leur sensei qui batifolait certainement. Arrivé au pied de sa maison, qui m'est toujours interdite d'accès, j'envoi l'avion par sa fenêtre ouverte. L'idée d'entrée par ce battant clandestinement me traverse bien l'esprit mais celle de me faire jeter par son père, par ce passage, contre-attaque immédiatement mon idée suicidaire. Alors je laisse l'avion porter mon message :

_Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours,_

_Au coin de ta rue, dehors, sous la pluie qui tombe à verse._

Le cinquième jour elle est là, à attendre sous le porche. Son image m'assomme et mes convictions concernant le bonheur de l'amour qu'ils partagent et auquel je ne dois pas approcher s'envolent, ainsi que mes résolutions à ne pas toucher ce cabot qui ignore la chance qu'il a de l'avoir elle. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était à l'abri de la pluie sous cet abris de bois au dessus de sa porte, pourtant son visage était trempé et avant même que je n'atteigne sa hauteur elle quitte l'entrée et me rejoins sous la pluie torrentiel qui ne quitte plus Konoha depuis presque une semaine. Maussade. Le temps et Ino appartiennent à ce mot autant que les chips appartiennent à Choji. Maintenant j'ignore s'il s'agissait de la pluie ou de ses larmes qui avaient ravagés son visage, peu importe car les deux semblent s'en donné à cœur joie à présent et ses cheveux commence à prendre une teinte plus foncé sous les ardeurs de la pluie, non décidément cette dernière ne la touché définitivement pas lorsqu'elle était abritée.

_ Tu connais Ayame ?

Sa voix m'arrache à ma contemplation et l'idée que nous marchons sous un déluge me percute de pleins foué quand je remarque que sa voix tremble et que je ne peux percevoir son regard sous ses mèches dégoulinantes. Elle cherche même à m'éviter en trouvant un point plus intéressant à fixer.

_Je cherche la fille au sourire fané._

_ Celle qui sert Choji et Naruto au restaurent de ramens ? Je crois que Choji n'a pas qu'un faible pour les ramens d'ailleurs, souris-je en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère plus que froid et humide.

_ Apparemment Kiba lui plait. Et vice versa, crache-telle amèrement.

Que répondre à sa ? Que j'en suis heureux, que moi je suis libre et l'attendrais sans jamais poser les yeux sur une autre qu'elle ? Au diable les romans, à l'odeur de rose, c'est sa ? Non à l'eau. Celle qui se déverse sur nous l'a fait éternuer, me sortant de ma torpeur. J'attrape sa main instinctivement et me met à courir jusqu'à ma maison, on entre par la cours, longeant les murs extérieurs de mon jardin intérieur. Nos pas martèlent le bois trempés et je suis persuadé que même si je voulais cacher notre arrivée à mes parents, ils auront à coups surs entendus ma tentative d'intrusion en douce. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans ma chambre que je respire une grande bouffée d'air qui avait tant manqué à mes poumons, respirer aurait sans doute attiré l'attention plus qu'il ne le fallait ... Idée stupide, j'entends déjà des pas lourds arrivés vers ma porte de chambre.

_ Shikamaru Nara, je respirais à nouveau en reconnaissant la voix de mon père.

Comprenez bien que ma mère ne ce serait pas contentée de me parler derrière la porte. Alors que mon père, symbole du calme après la tempête, cette dernière représentant ma mère, se satisferai d'une remontrance pleine de reproches cachés. Enfin je l'espérais.

_ Nous aurions bien voulu voir ta petite amie, sache que nous avons remarqués tes absences et qu'il n'est pas honteux d'avoir ce genre de pensées à ton âge. Cependant officiellement, tu ne niera pas que je t'ai passer un savon mémorable sur ton comportement inadmissible, jeune Nara.

Sur ce je l'entend très perceptiblement étouffer un rire et faire demi-tour malgré que ce fichu organe vital cogne dans ma cage thoracique m'empêchant de posséder toutes mes capacités sensoriels correctement. Quand je la regarde elle a cette nouvelle manie de triturer ses doigts et fixe un coin de mur d'une intensité qui pourrait le faire fondre.

_ N'y prête pas attention, il ...

Elle lève sa main pour signaler que ce n'est rien, à coup sur elle doit faire la parallèle avec Temari, quel galère. Elles ne se ressemblent en rien toutes les deux même si les autres les assimilent souvent ensemble comme pour leur couleur de cheveux, alors qu'Ino les a étincelant comme le soleil et Temari brillant d'une nuance d'or. Ino est pleine de vie et m'incite par sa force de vivre à me bouger un peu plus chaque jour tandis que Temari me ressemble plus et me secoue afin que je me bouge un peu plus chaque jour. L'objet de mon combat intérieur éternue à nouveau et me fais réaliser que nous sommes toujours debout dans ma chambre à ne rien faire et avec le seul bruit de la pluie battant contre le toit de la maison.

_Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu._

___Et elle sera aimée_

Pour toute réponse elle retire sa veste trempée et me la tend avec un sourire forcé qui sonne affreusement faux et me lamine le cœur. Si je connais le fin mot de l'histoire il vaudrait mieux pour cet Inuzuka qu'il ne baisse pas sa garde. On s'assoit sur mon lit et elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule, Dieu pourquoi elle ignore ce que peux mettre en œuvre pour effacer ce visage brisé. Alors nonchalamment je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la serre un peu plus contre moi._  
_

_Elle sera aimée._

Après cela elle relève la tête vers la mienne et mes barrières d'auto-défense s'affolent, elle est bien trop proche et elle ne sait pas à quel point elle est une tentatrice pour moi, à quel point je pourrais céder face à son air angélique fané._  
_

__ Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte. Je veux te faire sentir belle !_

Elle sursaute et se recule, brisant nos contacts. Non mais quel idiot ! Elle a le coeur brisé et moi je lui fais déjà des avances, trop tard mon vieux il fallait t'y prendre avant. Sa tête est baissée et fixe le sol, bon sang trouve quelque chose : une pirouette de rattrapage, vite ! Mais avant que mon fabuleux cerveau n'est élaboré une issue de secours qui aurait marquée l'histoire des râteaux, je sens un poids contre mon torse qui me fait vacillait un moment et fini par me faire tomber complètement sur mon lit.

Allongé, Ino au dessus de moi étouffant ses sanglots contre mon coeur en berne et qui s'accroche désespérément à ma chemise, je commence à doucement caresser ses cheveux pour tenter de la calmer, même si je m'attendais plutôt à une claque face à mon toupet de lui sortir ça dans de pareil conditions.

_ J'ai peur. Je lui faisait tellement confiance, c'était tellement une évidence pour moi. Mais il m'a trahi et je... Je n'ai plus la force de...

Stop. Je referme mes bras sur sa taille et la serre du plus fort que cela m'est permis, à la limite du déraisonnable, prêt à lui casser ses côtes. Faites qu'elle se taise, je ne veux pas entendre la suite, j'ai compris. Et elle aussi je crois car elle ne termine pas sa phrase et se calme lentement, ses larmes deviennent silencieuses.

_ Je n'ai plus envie de me sentir mal, murmure-t-elle après un long silence.

Je dépose un baiser sur la haut de son crâne, la seule partie d'elle que je puisse atteindre dans cette position et ferme un peu les yeux avant de sortir d'autres inepties qui seraient irréparables. Lorsqu'elle m'embrasse furtivement le torse, collé de ma chemise trempé, je m'oblige à ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement et garde résolument les paupières closes. Une promesse secrète que moi je ne la blesserait jamais, un accord muet qu'elle compte là-dessus. Quand je rouvre les yeux, le soleil brille et quelque chose me fait pensé, bon l'odeur du petit-déjeuner que ma mère prépare, que c'est déjà le matin. Je m'aperçois qu'elle est toujours là, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

Mince, Temari ! Elle doit partir aujourd'hui et je suis sensé la guider jusqu'aux portes du village, non pas qu'elle puisse se perdre mais c'est comme sa. Je la repousse délicatement et m'éclipse au plus vite jusqu'à l'hôtel de la Sunienne qui m'attend en tapant du pied impatiemment. Mince.

_ Tu n'as pas été très présent le temps de mon séjour et en plus Monsieur se permet d'arriver en retard le jour de mon départ ! gronde-t-elle pour la forme.

Alors je suis obligé de sourire en songeant au pourquoi d'autant de négligence envers mon amie de l'autre pays. Elle comprend car comme la moitié du village je crois qu'elle a comprit de quoi il en retournait. Pourtant elle s'avance et passe son bras sous le mien me forçant à avancer jusqu'aux portes, elle parle et rit de choses que j'écoute à peine. Devant l'entrée, ou la sortie : différence de point de vue, elle me lâche pour s'accrocher à mon cou dans une étreinte qui me force à courber le dos. Puis elle claque ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de sourire triomphalement et de lâcher :

_ Bonjour Ino !

Je me fige, non. Elle n'a pas oser joué la comédie devant elle. Pourtant si, quand je me retourne je la vois. Semblable à hier, ses vêtements ont séchés mais ils sont dans un état déplorables, elle ne s'est pas changée à la différence de moi et ses cheveux ont l'air d'avoir été séchés avec la force d'une tempête et son visage est juste ... Décomposé. Elle offre un sourire amer à Temari puis tourne les talons.

_ Je t'ai aidé va ! Tu me remercieras plus tard Shika-chou !

Elle me balance une tape dans le dos et disparaît pour rejoindre son village. Je me met aussitôt à courir pour rattraper Ino qui n'a pas fuis bien loin, se contentant de déambuler dans la rue comme une zombie. Il est temps de jouer carte sur table.

_ Ino attends ! criais-je, alors que certains villageois déjà réveiller se retourner pour nous observer.

J'avais tout fait foiré, elle semblait aller mieux hier j'aurais pu ... J'aurais voulu la soigner de Kiba et à la place de ça, je lui enfonçait encore plus le moral dans les chaussettes.

_ Je te demande pardon.

Elle leva un regard rempli d'incompréhension vers moi, j'ignorais encore moi-même les raisons de cette demande. Non, enfaîte je voyais ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin avec Temari comme une trahison, j'aurais pu l'empêcher d'agir mais je l'ai laissé faire délibérément.

__ Je sais que j'ai tendance à être peu sécurisant. Ça n'a plus d'importance ..._

Que pourrais-je rajouté d'autres ? Elle ne réagit même pas, bien joué il ne manquait plus que ça. Je tourne aussitôt les talons après mes paroles qui la laisse de glace, c'est décidément fichu et j'insulte copieusement ceux qui ce rit de moi là haut.

Pourtant contre toutes attentes et surtout les miennes, au delà de mes espérances je sens une paire de bras fébriles m'enserrer soudainement la taille et des cheveux blonds virevoltent autour de moi. Je sens sa poitrine plaquée contre mon dos ainsi que sa tête, qui chatouille ma nuque en n'arrivant qu'avec peine à hauteur de ma nuque. Levant ma tête pour admirer ce ciel si bleu et calme je souris et remercie intérieurement ceux qui ce joue de moi là haut.

Les jours passent et elle recommence à rire et sourire tranquillement, j'en suis d'autant plus fier que ses sourires me sont destinés, ils sont pour moi parce que je suis là pour la réconforter et lui faire surmonter sa peine, tout comme j'en profite pour guérir la mienne. Sauf que chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, peu à peu nous disputons à nouveau pour des tas de choses insignifiantes qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de soulignée lorsqu'elle était avec Kiba et que nous étions de grands amis. Comme le fait que je me couche à l'heure des poules ou encore que je ne rends jamais aucun dossier à Tsunade dans les temps ce qui nous empêche de nous voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Evidemment avant elle passait son temps avec Kiba donc je faisais ma paperasse tranquillement et mon temps libre lui était consacrée.

_Ce n'est pas toujours arc-en-ciel et papillons._

Alors que nous échangions une énième conversation agitée dans les rues de Konoha, principales témoins de nos passages réguliers où les habitants ne prenaient même plus la peine de nous porter attention, je croisais enfin l'objet de toutes mes pulsions meurtrières aux bras d'une brune à queue haute. Ino remarqua mon soudain braquage et enroula son bras autour d'un des miens dont la main était coincée dans une poche de pantalon.

_ S'il te plais, non, chuchota-t-elle.

Mon regard rempli de haine croisa le sien bourré de supplications, comment pouvait-elle le laisser se pavaner aux bras d'une autre après seulement quelques jours alors qu'elle avait souffert de cette rupture ?

_ Je suis dans tes bras à toi maintenant, rajouta-t-elle.

Ce qui eu pour effet d'achever toutes mes pensées hostiles envers l'objet de ses détresses, si je n'allais pas lui encastrer la tête dans un mur et qu'elle restait avec moi cela me sembler être un bon marché, très équitable.

_Ce sont les compromis qui nous font avancer._

Je lui adressais un sourire résigné et fatigué bien qu'intérieurement je sautais de joie à l'idée de ses paroles. Elle comprit sans doute le double sens de ses mots car elle m'assigna un coup de point sur l'épaule avant de m'entraîner dans une autre rue pour ne pas avoir à faire à son ex petit-ami qui pouvait potentiellement faire un séjour à l'hôpital de Konoha. A vrai dire l'idée que je l'amoche pour l'envoyer en service d'urgence et qu'elle s'occupe de lui en tant que soignante pour l'achever me parut une idée très agréable dont je lui ferais sans doute part prochainement._  
_

Arrivés devant sa maison elle resta planté là, à ne rien dire, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi. Mais une seule image s'imposa dans ma tête et je décidais immédiatement de la mettre en pratique. Déposant lentement une main derrière sa nuque j'approchais son visage du mien alors que j'y vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, juste avant que les miennes ne viennent s'y poser. Ce fut léger et trop court à mon gout, mais le sentiment d'être porter ailleurs et l'enivrance de son parfum me firent l'effet d'une bombe auquel j'aurais voulu y mettre un détonateur permanent. Une fois séparés j'étais intimement convaincu que le sourire que j'avais vu ses lèvres étaient à présent scotché aux miennes.

__ Mon cœur est plein et ma porte toujours ouverte, tu peux venir quand tu veux._

Elle afficha un sourire triomphale avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez elle. J'entendis sa mère sommait immédiatement son père d'accourir pour voir l'état de sa fille et Inoichi râla assez fort pour que toute la rue l'entende, quand je vis la poignée de la porte se tourner je pris sur le champ la poudre d'escampette.

Tout allait bien à Konoha, mais jamais tout ne va vraiment bien à Konoha. L'équipe de Naruto étant partis dans une quête pour trouver des indices contre l'Akatsuki officiellement, officieusement pour Sasuke, n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelle depuis bientôt une semaine. Leur premier courrier n'était jamais arrivé le deuxième jour leur départ. Tsunade commençait à s'affolait et Hinata dépérissait un peu plus chaque jour, battant des records insoupçonnés de pâleur.

J'étais donc réquisitionné en mission de sauvetage pour les récupérer. Nous étions 4 dans l'équipe, composait de Kakashi, Gaï et deux autres chunin. L'annonce avait été faite ce matin, annonce que j'avais raté puisque je dormais et le départ se faisait en début d'après-midi : il allait être midi. Génial. Le temps que ma mère me passe un savon après m'avoir informé de ma mission, de prendre ma douche, m'habiller et déjeuner, l'heure du départ était arrivé.

Devant les portes de Konoha toute notre génération était présente sauf les disparus pour lesquelles nous nous lancions dans cette mission à l'aveuglette. Sauf une. Si on oubliait de noter le retard de Kakashi bien évidement.

_ Où est Ino ? demandais-je à Choji

Pour toutes réponses j'eus un hochement d'épaules et quand je portais le regard sur les autres j'eus un hochement de tête négatif général. De toute façon Kakashi n'était pas près d'arrivé, alors je partis vers les rues noires de monde de Konoha sous les protestations veines de Gaï et Lee qui le supportait.

___Je sais où tu te caches_

_Seule dans ta voiture_

_Je connais tout des choses qui font de toi ce que tu es_

Elle était bien là, près de la tombe d'Asuma, toute prête à me faire une place à côté de lui apparemment puisque des larmes dévalaient ses joues rougis d'avoir surement trop pleurés.

_ Je ne suis même pas encore mort, annonçais-je en avançant prudemment, ses réactions étant parfois inappropriées.

_ Pas encore ! râla-t-elle la voix pleines de reproches, bien en dessous des octaves qu'elle avait l'habitude d'employé.

J'avançais jusqu'à côté d'elle, face à la tombe de notre sensei. Elle mettait de la distance entre nous, ce que je reconnaissait comme un mécanisme de défense, plus personne ne devait la faire souffrir après lui, et voilà que je m'y mettais également. Alors que j'étais bien le dernier à vouloir une chose pareille.

_ Au revoir Shikamaru, claquât-elle cinglante, comme une fin. Ma fin et par extension : notre fin.

__ Je sais que au revoir ne signifie rien du tout, _murmurais-je à son oreille avant de partir._  
_

Quelques pas seulement loin d'elle m'écarteler le cœur, fichu organe vitale pourquoi en avait-on besoin déjà ? Ah oui, pour vivre, la belle faire. Pour commettre des erreurs et souffrir serait plus approprié comme définition pour ce bout de chair qui n'apporte décidément que des ennuis.

_Elle revient et me supplie de la retenir chaque fois qu'elle tombe._

Têtue, droite et me défiant du regard elle me barre le chemin. Ses larmes ont été séchés, elle se tient forte face à moi qui vient surement de la briser et la briserait encore plus si je ne reviens pas. J'appréhende ses paroles, tout ninjas occupé par autre chose que sa mission sur un champ de bataille ou n'importe où est un ninja mort. Si je la perdais à nouveau avant cette mission, elle ne quitterait jamais mes pensées jusqu'à ma fin, j'en étais persuadé. Elle ouvrait sa bouche et le refermée comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui ne pouvait respirer, qui passait ses derniers instant de vie face à l'assassin qui l'avait sorti de son élément.

_ Tu m'as dit une chose, le soir où je t'ai enfin appris ce qui s'était passé entre ...

______ Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte. Je veux te faire sentir belle ?_ la coupais-je innocemment, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait des mots qui je le croyais auraient causés ma perte._____  
_

_ Il n'y a que toi qui puisse ouvrir, tu m'entends bien ? me reprocha-t-elle.

______ S'il te plais ne t'efforce pas de dire au revoir ...  
_

Immédiatement elle se jeta sur moi et je titubais de quelques pas vers l'arrière avant de la réceptionner comme il le fallait. Plusieurs minutes avaient du s'écouler avant que mon oreillette ne grésille, Kakashi s'excusait du retard et me félicité d'avoir perçu le chakra de l'équipe de Naruto et d'être parti en me réprimant de n'avoir pas prévenu les autres. Il fallait tout de même que je vienne, avec Ino si possible, voir les revenants qui avait une bonne nouvelle. Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de dire qu'il avait tord, que je n'avais rien perçu et que je me fichais un peu, dans l'état actuel des choses, de revenir voir cet idiot de Naruto qui devait probablement être occupé à ranimer une Hinata persuadée d'avoir vu son fantôme ou quelque chose du goût là, que Kakashi avait déjà couper la connexion.___  
_

Je soulevais le visage déchirée par l'angoisse de celle qui venait tout à coup d'étouffer un sanglot en s'apprêtant au pire, un sourire paisible sur mes lèvres :

______ Ne t'efforce pas de dire au revoir.  
_

La portant comme toutes les mariées sont portés par leurs époux, je collais aussitôt mon front contre le sien dans un soupir de soulagement. Elle croisa ses mains derrière ma nuque et dans un sourire resplendissant mêler à des larmes, certainement de joie désormais, elle m'embrassa comme si je revenais de cette mission, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage après une tempête déchainées et éprouvante. Mes lèvres ne firent pas longtemps barrage à l'accès demandé et le besoin en oxygène passa bien après tout ce qu'elle éveilla en moi. Le temps n'était plus compté, tout allait enfin réellement bien à Konoha.

* * *

Depuis le temps que je voulais poster cette histoire... Je m'y suis enfin décidée. J'aimerais avoir vos avis, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part ! _____  
_


End file.
